


【瞳耀】【5.23生贺】就不听话怎么了

by Dina11



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina11/pseuds/Dina11
Kudos: 13





	【瞳耀】【5.23生贺】就不听话怎么了

【瞳耀】【5.23生贺】就不听话怎么了  
剧版人设  
来自筱爷的点梗，给筱爷的生贺小车车  
醉猫 醋老鼠 浴室play 

————————正文分割线——————————  
又到一年毕业季，也到了每年警局年中总结的日子，这段时间是白羽瞳和展耀最忙碌的时间，而且这个忙碌的情况，还完美地促成这两人彼此错过。  
每天白羽瞳应付完警局大大小小的事情，回到家，展耀基本都已经睡了，白羽瞳无奈，只好洗漱完，蹑手蹑脚地钻进被窝，俯下身子在恋人的额头上落上一吻，然后抱着猫儿入睡，第二天醒过来的时候，往往怀里的猫儿早就出门了。

白羽瞳最近发现，展耀的外套上，莫名多了很多女士香水的味道，白羽瞳知道，展耀在学校里很吃相，女学生和女老师之间，展耀简直就是校园男神搬的存在，展耀的课程往往在每个学期，选课系统开启的时候，就会被秒完，这也促成了全校挂科率最高的课程……不过学生们好像并不在乎似的，能名正言顺地看着帅哥老师一学年，挂科就挂科吧，挂科费就当粉丝打榜了。  
白羽瞳其实很不喜欢这样，没错，堂堂的SCI组长，就是吃醋了怎么样，对于猫儿，白羽瞳一直保持着绝对的占有欲，他甚至有时候产生过要把展耀锁在家里，藏起来耳朵念头，但是无奈，他清楚，猫儿一旦失去自由，那么展耀也将不是那个完整的展耀。  
展耀喜欢三尺讲台，白羽瞳也不好拦着他，最多给他最多的保护，他能限制的只是，不许猫儿喝酒，不许喝咖啡，不许吃冰激凌这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事等等。虽然一般猫儿都不怎么听话，反而白老鼠很听话，没办法，谁叫白老鼠更宠猫儿呐。

今天是警局年中统计的最后一天，白羽瞳难得很早地回到家，结果发现今天展耀竟然还没有回来，电话打过去，展耀说在学院聚餐，很快就回来。结果家里的钟摆敲过11点，展耀才旋开家里的门，白羽瞳迎了上去，离的近了，就闻到展耀身上一股刺鼻的酒味，不禁眉头一皱，“猫儿，不是说了不让你喝酒吗？”  
“就是帮同行的女老师挡了个酒，就一杯。”  
“哦。”白羽瞳表面上应了一声表示理解，但是所有的不爽都写在脸上，展耀权当做没看见，伸手示意白羽瞳帮忙脱外套，结果白羽瞳迟迟不上前，最后只好自己脱掉了外套，随手撒气式地扔给了白羽瞳，转身去了浴室，路过床的时候随手把手机扔到了床头柜上。

展耀从浴室出来的时候，白羽瞳已经背身躺在床上了，并没有要理他的意思。猫儿对于酒精的反应一向比较慢，就好比现在，洗完澡出来，躺回床上，酒精才开始在他的身体里发酵，明明是刚刚洗过澡，却还是感觉身上燥热异常，猫儿清楚，他是想要了……  
他在双人床上翻了个身，转到了可以看到白羽瞳的方向，伸手拉了拉恋人的背心衣角，糯糯地唤着恋人的名字：“小白……”白羽瞳被身后的声音弄得一惊，不可描述的地方很诚实地在呼应着恋人的呼唤，但是现在白羽瞳并不想这么听话的让某只猫儿如愿以偿，他觉得是时候告诉猫儿，白老鼠也是有脾气的，展耀见白羽瞳没有反应，直接贴了上次，修长的双手环上恋人的精瘦的腰，白羽瞳像触电一样弹开，反手扒拉开展耀伸过来的手，“猫儿别闹。我累了。”虽然欲望已经硬到发疼，但是白羽瞳还是死命咬牙坚持着，这时候就感觉背后的热源突然凑近，带有酒气的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，猫儿压低“没事我可以自己动的。”  
白羽瞳现在真的想抽自己，这么主动的猫，真的是不吃太难得了，只是现在……他还是只能往前挪了挪。展耀没往前凑一点，白羽瞳就往边上挪一点，最后索性坐到了床边，佯装要去睡沙发的抓起枕头，其实是为了遮盖自己的小帐篷。白羽瞳坐起身子的时候，展耀也跟着坐了起来，不过猫儿很快就离开了床，刚刚那一番纠缠，可把他气坏了，他觉得白羽瞳变了，他以前不是这样的，“白羽瞳！你是不是在外面有别的猫儿了。”  
“我没有！你还有别的女老师了呐！”白羽瞳回身看向正插着腰站在那儿的展耀，不甘示弱地瞪回去，猫儿的脸因为酒精和刚刚起的情欲还泛着好看的红色，浴袍在刚刚的拉扯中微微有点凌乱，露出锁骨处一大片肌肤，还透着娇艳的粉色。白羽瞳喉结滚动，刚想伸手去把猫儿拉回来，结果刚伸出的手，却抓了个空，“我自己解决，你有本事一辈子别碰我。”随后就听到浴室的门框地一声巨响。

展耀冲进浴室，解开浴袍的原本就已经松松垮垮的带子，下身唯一的灰色内裤勾勒出诱人的臀形的同时也宣告着主人正在饱暖思淫欲，不止前面已经微微抬头，后面的穴口，也已经开始分泌粘稠的液体，染出一片深色的灰。猫儿刚想伸手拉下自己的内裤，突然停住，自己在干什么？什么时候自己变得这么淫荡了，都怪那只死老鼠，什么时候变得这么不听他的话了。

打开面前的水龙头，捧起一把冰冷的自来水拍在脸上，水流的声音掩盖了这个小空间其他的声音，突然展耀觉得身后一热，一只大手毫无预兆地伸进了他下身的裤腰，带着薄茧的手指，摸索地寻找着进入的洞口，同时也点燃了猫儿刚刚消下去的欲望，指尖熟练地滑进了空虚已久的地方，两只手指上下分开剐蹭着内里的温暖，白羽瞳的声音从展耀身后传来，“猫儿不是说要自己解决吗？”同时使坏地顶入第三根手指。

猫儿在被袭击后穴的时候，就已经软了腿，艰难地用双手撑住面前大理石的洗手台，白羽瞳的撩起他的睡袍放到一侧，猫儿那令人犯罪的腰线完全暴露在空气之中，突然腰部的冰冷使得展耀一个机灵，突然的刺激使原本受力的手臂一个不稳，失去了支撑，幸好白羽瞳及时伸手扶住，同时随着动作，两人都往洗手池上靠了一点，白羽瞳一只手控制住后身的小口，另一只手缠上了猫儿的脖颈，抚摸过喉结，指尖描摹着猫唇的形状，身后的手指上下一分，猫儿惊呼出声，白老鼠的手指就顺势划进了猫儿的小口，搅动着猫舌头，展耀被这一轮玩弄直接卸掉了全身所有力气，半撑着大理石的洗手台，上半身基本都靠了上去，刚刚的一切发生的太快，水龙头还没有来的及关，现在水斗里已经积累起了差不多到盆边缘的冰冷，白羽瞳的手肘部分已经没入了池水。  
猫儿被小白控制着前后两个口，腰不受控制地往下压着，上半身没有了浴袍的遮挡，现在完全暴露在外，胸前被冷落的殷红，随着动作时不时擦过冷冰冰的水面，每次和液体的蜻蜓点水似的相碰，他都觉得是一种折磨，一种浴火焚身而无处宣泄的折磨。

“猫儿，我是不是说过，不让你喝酒的，你怎么就不听话呐。”显然紧紧凭借手指，已经无法满足在浴火上跳舞的波斯猫，猫舌不受控制的舔舐吮吸着口中的异物，口水顺着唇角和脖颈的线条流下，一声声软糯地呼唤从猫儿口中断断续续的传来，现在酒精已经挥发了大半，现在剩下的更多是更加单纯而不添加情欲，而这种欲望比刚刚被酒精催化过的更加令他窒息与无力，他现在已经没有太多的力气讲完一整局完整的句子，内裤不知道什么时候已经从原来的位置滑到了浴室的地上，被不知名的水渍完全打湿变了颜色。  
“猫儿……”白羽瞳俯下身，吻住猫儿的肩头，“想要吗？”嗓音沙哑而低沉，属于雄性独有的荷尔蒙钻入猫儿的耳朵，只挠猫儿的心弦。展耀艰难地点点头，讨好似地把双腿分的更开。“那猫儿要听话啊。”故意将人身后的手指抽出一半，突然少去的空虚感，刺激着猫儿的身体，不断地收紧后穴，好像是在挽留对方，更加深入地玩弄自己。“猫儿，你刚刚说要自己解决的……”白羽瞳咬上展耀的耳垂，舌尖不轻不重地舔着猫儿耳垂上的软后，暗示意味不言而喻，好像为了更加明显，白羽瞳还带着展耀的身体往后退了一步，乳尖划过冰冷的水面，拉出一条细细的涟漪，惊得猫儿的身体又是一抖。

白羽瞳好像正如自己所说的一样，猫儿不乖，他就算憋死也不给，被欲望支配的猫儿只好慢慢地伸出手，摸索着向后，握上了自己空闺已久的欲望，他很少自浊，显得有点生涩。  
白羽瞳还压着他的身体，展耀伸手扶住镜子，借力回头看向白羽瞳，就好像在询问自己这么做对不对，脸上的红晕泛滥开来，长长的睫毛耷拉着，琥珀色的眸子因为湿润显得更加亮晶晶的，眼角还有细细的水珠在低落，小嘴里还含着白羽瞳的手指，说不出的色气。  
“这才是听话的乖猫儿。”白羽瞳撤出猫儿口里的手指，凑上前，吻去猫儿眼角的泪痕，亲吻一路向下，最后含住了猫唇，两人的舌头就好像分离了一个世纪一样，肆意的纠缠，随着吻的加深，猫儿下身的手也慢慢毫无章法地律动起立，一吻结束，小白，又亲了一口猫儿的额头，然后就直起了身子，同时，抽出一直卡在猫儿身后小穴的手指，扶住猫儿的细腰，腰间一顶，原本刚刚空虚的后穴，又被新的巨物填满，那是他渴望已久的欲望……  
水流声和肉体冲撞的声音在整个空间来回回荡，水声荡漾，已经分不清是来自开着水龙头，还是来自欲望碰撞所产生的淫荡的回响。猫儿已经彻底没了力气，整个上身全部趴在了大理石的台子上，一只手攀着镜面，时而抬头的时候，他还能看到镜子里自己不堪求欢的样子，另一只手还很听话地套弄着，自己前端的欲望，只是因为身后的顶弄太过强烈，只是虚虚地套着自己的肉柱，脚尖踮起，好更加完整得感受爱人贯穿自己的快感，也使得每一次的操弄更加深入而直扎灵魂。  
白羽瞳腾出一只手，手掌包裹住展耀自慰的手，帮助他按照节奏上下套弄。配合着身后加快的频率，白色浑浊的液体，在两人的欲望之上开出了纯洁的花朵。双人的剧烈运动，使得两人的胸膛都在微微起伏，白羽瞳退出展耀体外，拖出一串白色的液体，挂在穴口出，就好像是证明内里刚刚被进行了一轮满足。

白羽瞳伸手把展耀反过来，顺手关掉了一直作为背景音乐开着的水龙头。把人抱进怀里，亲吻着猫儿被汗水打湿的脸颊。展耀像只淫足的猫儿，窝在小白的怀里，享受着恋人亲昵地顺毛，突然不知道哪里来的力气，双臂一伸，搂住小白的脖颈，凑上去就在对方唇珠上啃了一口。再接下来的事情他已经记不太清楚了……反正夜还长得很……

第二天，展耀从干爽的床上醒来，觉得全身上下没有地方是自己能控制的，全部都像是被卸了力一样，腰和不可描述的地方传来阵阵酸痛，翻身也困难，身上该有的不该有的地方都是星星点点的红痕，有些地方就连高冷毛衣也遮不住。白羽瞳悠闲地从门口端了杯水进入房间，走到床边，含了一口水之后，吻住猫儿的唇，以口把水渡到对方口中。“猫儿，早安。”  
展耀喉结滚动了一下，愣了一秒，突然回忆起，昨天镜子里的自己，使出全身的力气把被子一卷，把整个人都鸵鸟装地藏到被子里。  
“猫儿，现在害羞是不是太晚了。”白羽瞳喝了一口杯子里的水，语气带笑。这猫的反射弧真的有时候完全摸不透。昨天这么热情，今天才开始害羞，还真是……可爱。  
突然这个时候，展耀那被丢在一旁的手机响了，一条短信发到了展耀的手机上，白羽瞳顺手拿起手机，发件人的备注是宋老师，信息的内容大概是：  
小展啊，谢谢你昨天帮我这把老骨头挡酒哈，这是一些醒酒的食谱，你叫你家那位帮你做吧，挺有效的。  
白羽瞳咳了两声，现在他才知道展耀昨天帮着挡酒的女老师，是心理系那位年迈的老教授，自己竟然在吃一个老奶奶的醋。好吧事实证明，白羽瞳不止吃老奶奶的醋，恐怕和展耀有关的一切事物他都会吃醋……这个时候手机上，又跳出了一行消息，应该是群发消息。白羽瞳伸手拍了拍被子，“猫儿，你们学院今天晚上有饭局你去还是不去啊。”  
沉默了一会儿，被子里发出闷闷的声音：“不去，再也不去了！”最后的尾音还有一声细不可闻赌气似的“哼”。  
白羽瞳嘴角扯出一抹微笑，掀开被子，钻进去，难得休息，那么就抱着恋人再睡一个回笼觉吧，至于害羞什么的。大不了再亲一下，再不行那就……再亲一下。如果再不行的话……

有些时候，就不听话怎么了？

————————————————————  
很久没写车了，请不要嫌弃~~(*/ω＼*)  
祝筱筱5.23生日快乐~  
祝你能早日找到那个可以忍受你所有不听话，  
同时又可以对你怎么都听话的人~❥(^_-)  
ヽ(*^ｰ^)人(^ｰ^*)ノ


End file.
